Je me rappelle (Oh, comme j'aurais voulu oublier !)
by Angelica R
Summary: [Antigone de Anouilh/Électre de Giraudoux] : Moderne UA/Réincarnation. "Elle ne rouvrira pas la porte. Plus jamais. Parce que ça fait trop mal." Où Antigone et Électre, après s'être aimées autrefois, se retrouvent des siècles plus tard. Mais Électre seule se souvient, et le souvenir de ses crimes passés la hante, l'empêchant d'avancer, malgré l'amour d'Antigone. Antigone/Électre.
1. Je me rappelle (Oh, comme j'aurais voulu

Je me rappelle. (Oh, comme j'aurais voulu oublier !)

[ _Antigone_ de Anouilh/ _Électre_ de Giraudoux] : Moderne UA/Réincarnation. "Elle ne rouvrira pas la porte. Plus jamais. Parce que ça fait trop mal." Où Antigone et Électre, après s'être aimées autrefois, se retrouvent des siècles plus tard. Mais Électre seule se souvient, et le souvenir de ses crimes passés la hante, l'empêchant d'avancer, malgré l'amour d'Antigone. Antigone/Électre.

 **ND'A :** **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **99** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Porte** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **C** **e texte a été écrit en décalé par rapport à la nuit, donc ça m'a** **largement** **pris plus qu'une heure pour l'écrire.** **(D'ailleurs j'ai galéré pour trou** **v** **er quoi raconter E** **T trouver après** **dans quel fandom le faire)** **Je brouille complètement la** **time-line** **de l'histoire (enfin, un peu comme dans la mythologie) faites comme si vous n'av** **i** **ez rien vu !**

 **Warnings :** **Thèmes évoqués :** **Mo** **rt, meurtre, sang, suicide, cannibalisme,** **viol,** **inceste,** **enfin, comme dans le mythe de base en fait.** **De l'amour, de l'angst… Ça finit mal.**

Autrefois Électre avait une famille.

Une famille de tordus, de dégénérés, certes.

Des exemples de tarés, elle pouvait en donner beaucoup.

Celui qui tua ses neveux pour les faire manger à son propre frère par vengeance.

Celui qui viola sa propre fille afin d'avoir un héritier qui plus tard, le vengerait.

Celui qui sacrifia sa propre fille pour pouvoir mener une guerre de dix ans.

Celle qui tua son mari à son retour de la guerre.

Celui qui tua sa mère afin de venger son père.

Et enfin, elle-même Électre, qui avait laissé mourir une bonne partie des habitants de la cité d'Argos, en refusant de laisser à Égisthe le temps de sauver la ville de l'invasion des Corinthiens.

Aujourd'hui, des siècles plus tard, elle était seule.

Son père et sa mère d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait eu autrefois, et elle n'avait pas retrouvé Oreste.

Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, en fait.

Au moins, la malédiction qui semblait peser sur elle, déjà à l'époque, ne toucherait plus jamais personne d'autre.

Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle avait tort.

Un bruit résonna alors qu'on tambourinait sans relâche à la porte.

« Électre ? C'est moi, Antigone ! Ouvre-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Derrière la porte, la jeune étudiante de vingt-trois se laissa tomber à terre.

Elle ne rouvrira pas la porte. Plus jamais. Parce que ça fait trop mal.

C'est ce qu'elle se dit, alors qu'elle se souvient de ce qu'Antigone a oublié.

 _§§§§_

 _Deux petites filles de seulement dix ans, ignorant encore tout de la laideur du monde, allongées sur le sol, dans l'herbe._

 _Elles se sont rencontrées quand elles avaient huit ans, quand leurs parents tentaient de négocier un traité ensemble, et depuis elles, ne se sont plus quittées._

 _Elles s'aiment, aussi._

 _Bien trop._

 _Leurs mains sont entrelacées._

 _« Je t'aime Électre. Et je t'aimerais toujours. »_

 _Un sourire. Un baiser, naïf, doux, innocent._

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime Antigone. »_

 _Elles ne savent pas encore que, dans deux jours, Hélène de Sparte va fuir sa ville, pour suivre le prince Pâris, devenir Hélène de Troie, abandonner tout derrière elle, et mettre le feu à la Grèce entière par son action et par son choix._

 _§§§§_

 _Agamemnon a sacrifié Iphigénie._

 _Son père a_ tué _sa_ sœur _et Électre n'est plus que colère et haine à son égard, mais elle n'a que dix ans, et un jour, elle oubliera le crime de son père, ne se rappelant plus que de celui de sa mère._

 _Elle se réfugie dans les bras d'Antigone, et elle suffoque, pleure._

 _« Mon père, il l'a, il l'a…. Antigone, il a tué Iphigénie ! »_

 _La guerre éclate, et Antigone doit rentrer chez elle._

 _Électre lui promet de ne pas l'oublier._

 _Les portes du royaumes se ferment en même temps que celles de son cœur, et elle se promet qu'elle ne les ouvrira plus jamais pour personne, si ce n'est pour la jolie princesse qui est parvenue à franchir les murailles autour de son cœur._

 _§§§§_

 _Agamemnon est mort, Oreste a disparu, et Électre se réfugie chez Antigone, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas aller chez son oncle et sa tante, parce qu'elle ne peut pas regarder Hélène dans les yeux, pas après ce qu'elle a fait, parce qu'elle ne peut pas non plus regarder dans les yeux Mélénas, celui qui a perdu son frère._

 _Électre a vingt ans, et, alors qu'elle revoit son premier amour, elle réalise qu'elle l'aime toujours autant qu'à l'époque._

 _Elles et Antigone se retrouvent, et elles pensent alors, encore naïves qu'elles sont, que peut-être, elles peuvent vivre heureuses._

 _Mais elles viennent toutes deux de familles maudites, et le bonheur n'a jamais vraiment été fait pour des personnes comme elles._

 _§§§§_

 _Œdipe est le fils et l'époux de sa mère, et si Antigone croit qu'elle va la rejeter à cause de sa famille, elle se trompe complètement._

 _Elle a les mêmes à la maison…_

 _Elles ont vingt-et-un ans, alors, et elles comprennent toutes deux que le bonheur ne sera jamais possible._

 _§§§§_

 _La guerre fait rage entre les deux frère ennemis, maintenant qu'Œdipe est mort et enterré, Œdipe, leur propre père, et frère aussi, et qui les a maudit avant sa mort._

 _La guerre est aux portes de la ville, et Électre pourrait se croire à Troie._

 _Elle repense à son père, et lutte pour ne pas hurler._

 _Cela fait un an que la guerre dure, et elle semble ne jamais vouloir finir._

 _L'odeur du sang envahit ses narines, le rouge envahit son champ de vision, les cadavres s'amoncellent devant les portes de la cité de Thèbes, et son envie de vomir revient, encore plus forte, et même la présence d'Antigone ne peut rien y changer._

 _Même la présence d'Antigone ne peut pas chasser le froid, la glace qui l'envahit alors qu'elle repense à chez elle, à son père mort, égorgé comme un porc dans son bain, à sa mère devenue reine, sa mère, la traîtresse, la menteuse, l'adultère, la_ putain _, qu'elle hait autant qu'elle jalouse, car elle, au moins, a su se saisir de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce qu'elle pensait_ mériter _._

 _Étéocle et Polynice s'entre-tuent, et le hurlement d'horreur et de peine d'Antigone lui transperce les oreilles, tandis qu'elle se demande avec inquiétude où Oreste peut bien être en ce moment._

 _§§§§_

 _La nuit qui suit est la pire et la meilleure de toutes._

 _(La meilleure, parce qu'elles sont ensemble._

 _La pire, parce que c'est la dernière fois, parce que c'est aussi un au revoir à peine déguisé.)_

 _Elles s'aiment, se prouvent leur amour, encore et encore, et au matin, Antigone part._

 _Électre comprend aussitôt._

 _Elle connaît la loi, l'interdiction de Créon, Polynice ne sera pas enterré, et, aussi injuste cette loi soit-elle, Électre accepte de la suivre, parce que, après tout, c'est la_ loi _, non ?_

 _Et Électre n'a pas la moindre envie de mourir._

 _§§§§_

 _Quand elle retrouve Antigone, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour l'arrêter._

 _Les gardes sont absents pour l'instant, Antigone a décidé d'agir au moment où les gardes de la nuit partent, et ce juste avant que les gardes de la journée n'arrivent, et Électre ne peut s'empêcher d'intérieurement saluer sa bien-aimée pour son ingéniosité._

 _Antigone a de la terre dans les mains, et Électre voudrait presque n'être pas là, ne pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir et grincer, mais maintenant, elle est impliquée elle aussi._

 _« Vas-t-en Électre, je ne veux pas qu'on t'arrête toi aussi._

 _\- C'est de la folie Antigone, arrête tout de suite. »_

 _Il y a une supplique muette dans les yeux de son amante, qui n'attend qu'une seule chose d'elle, qu'elle ne l'arrête pas._

 _Et Électre ne comprend pas._

 _« Pourquoi Antigone ? Pourquoi ? C'est un criminel._

 _\- Et c'est aussi mon frère ! Il s'est seulement battu pour ce qu'il pensait devoir être sien ! Mon autre frère est tout aussi criminel que lui, alors pourquoi Polynice devrait-il être le seul à payer ? Pourquoi devrait-il voir son âme errer à jamais ?_

 _\- Mon amour, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça ! Ils vont t'exécuter ! »_

 _Antigone sourit alors avec tendresse et amour à Électre, avant de se diriger vers elle._

 _Et elle l'embrasse alors, fougueusement, avec passion, et Électre a de la terre sur elle, partout, sur le visage, sur sa robe, aussi, mais elle s'en fiche._

 _Ce baiser a un goût de cendre, parce que c'est le dernier qu'elles pourront jamais partager._

 _« Je t'aime, Électre. Je te l'assure, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Mais, crois-moi, il y a des choses qui comptent encore plus que mon amour que toi._

 _\- Plus que_ moi _? Plus que notre_ amour _? Plus que notre_ bonheur _? Quoi donc ? »_

 _Soudain Antigone la regarde avec confiance, avec sur son visage l'air de celle qui porte en elle une certitude absolue._

 _« La Justice ! S'exclame-t-elle presque avec vénération. »_

 _Électre se souvient de l'injustice du destin d'Œdipe, de l'injustice faite à Polynice, de l'injustice de la guerre de Troie, de l'injustice qui touche Antigone elle-même, liée à cette famille maudite sans le mériter une seule seconde, et elle comprend pourquoi Antigone a désespérément besoin de_ justice _._

 _Besoin de croire en_ quelquechose _, et de croire qu'elle peut faire quelque chose qui compte, au moins_ unefois _._

 _Et l'espace d'un instant, fugace instant, elle_ comprend _._

 _Elle se jette alors au cou de son amour, l'embrassant une dernière fois._

 _« D'accord mon amour. D'accord. Fais ce que tu as à faire._

 _\- Merci Électre. Et adieu. Je veux que tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Parce qu'il s'agit de mon histoire, de_ mafamille _. »_

 _Elle ne rajouta pas ce qu'Électre percevait déjà, à savoir : toi aussi tu as ta propre famille et tes propres problème à régler._

 _Antigone est couverte de terre, et elle a un air à la fois fatigué et presque hagard, mais, alors qu'elle la regarde, elle la trouve sublime._

 _« Adieu mon amour. »_

 _Électre pleure, et elle s'enfuit._

 _Quelques minutes après, les gardes arrivent, s'emparent de la princesse, et le cœur d'Électre se brise._

 _§§§§_

 _Créon va la condamner à mort, à l'enfermement pour toujours, il condamne à mourir de faim, et Électre, malgré ce qu'elle en pense, parvient à se taire, et Créon n'accepte même pas qu'elle lui dise au revoir._

 _Antigone est menée à la caverne, et le rocher placé devant celle-ci est une nouvelle porte qui la sépare encore de la femme qu'elle aime._

 _Électre maudit Créon, et ne reprend espoir que quand Tirésias parvient à convaincre le roi d'épargner sa nièce._

 _Quand la porte s'ouvre, Antigone pend au bout d'une corde, et Électre ne peut même pas hurler, parce qu'elle n'a plus de voix, plus de hurlement d'horreur à offrir, pas après la mort de son père, pas après la guerre contre Thèbes, mais elle court vers elle, la détache, prend sa tête entre ses mains, et tente de la réanimer, en vain._

 _Elle comprend alors à cet instant que ça y est, elle aussi elle est morte._

 _Et elle pleure, comprenant que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil._

 _§§§§_

 _Quand Électre rentre à Argos, c'est avec la rage et la vengeance dans le cœur._

 _Elle voudrait presque que les portes de la ville restent aussi fermés que celles de son cœur, parce qu'elle sait que si elle entre, elle va faire un carnage._

 _Ça ne rate pas._

 _Électre a vingt-quatre ans quand Oreste revient, son cœur est toujours autant brisé, elle ne marche plus qu'en mode automatique désormais, il n'y a plus que sa vengeance qui lui permet de rester debout._

 _Elle veut mourir, disparaître, mais elle n'a même pas envie de se tuer, parce qu'elle a le sentiment qu'elle a fait à Antigone la promesse de vivre, d'être heureuse, ou du moins elle s'en persuade, parce qu'elle veut que la mort de son aimée ait un sens, le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas risquant de la briser encore plus._

 _Électre condamne la ville sans aucun remords, parce qu'elle croit qu'on la tuera après, sauf que c'est son frère qui en paye les conséquences, c'est lui qui est pourchassé par les Érinyes et qui est poussé à la folie par elles._

 _Quand Oreste se tue, Électre lui demande pardon._

 _C'est elle le monstre de l'histoire, elle n'est pas digne d'Antigone et de son sacrifice, et si elle pense tout d'abord s'être battue pour la vérité et pour la justice, cela ne dure pas._

 _Parce qu'en réalité elle n'a jamais fait que régler sa petite vengeance personnelle._

 _Elle survit, bien sûr, mais plus jamais elle ne vit réellement._

 _§§§§_

 _Quand Électre meurt, des années plus tard, c'est avec le nom d'Antigone sur les lèvres._

 _§§§§_

C'est le vingt-et-unième siècle, et Électre n'est plus Électre, enfin si, mais elle est surtout une autre Électre.

Elle n'est plus une Atride, et Antigone l'aime, et elle est là, tout près, mais pourtant, la porte reste fermée, encore et encore, parce que…

Parce qu'Antigone ne sait pas.

Elle ne se souvient pas que dans une autre vie :

\- que Électre a pendant des années brûlé d'une rage meurtrière contre sa propre mère et qu'elle a poussé son frère à plonger un poignard vengeur dans le sein de celle-ci, elle ne sait pas qu'Électre a vu le sang couler et a crié intérieurement _justice_ , plutôt que vengeance.

\- elle ne sait pas toute l'admiration qu'Électre a pour elle, elle ne sait à quel point son exemple l'a inspirée, autrefois, pas plus qu'elle ne sait que la jeune femme a souillé son héritage en faisant tout le contraire d'elle, parce qu'Antigone, elle au moins, n'a condamné personne en se sacrifiant elle-même.

\- elle n'a aucune idée de l'horreur que cela a pu être, que de voir le corps de sa bien-aimée, morte sous, ses yeux. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle a hurlé pourquoi pendant des heures, quand sa voix lui est revenue, elle ne sait pas qu'elle a accusé Créon, sans comprendre que lui aussi était une victime.

\- elle ne sait pas qu'Électre n'est qu'un monstre qui a préféré laisser une ville entière se faire consumer plutôt que _d'attendre_ encore un peu pour avoir sa vengeance.

\- elle ne sait pas que, la nuit, Électre entend encore dans ses cauchemars les hurlements des habitants de la ville, des innocents, des enfants, des femmes, des guerriers. Des _morts_.

\- elle ne sait pas qu'elle voit dans le visage des chaque garçon qu'elle croise le visage d'Oreste, qui lui demande pourquoi elle l'a condamné.

Elle ne se souvient pas, et c'est sans doute tant mieux pour elle.

« Électre ! Ouvre-moi ! Je t'aime ! »

Électre se ramassa encore plus sur elle-même, et se mit à pleurer.

Attendant qu'Antigone s'en aille.

Non, elle se le jure à nouveau, plus jamais elle n'ouvrira la porte.

Plus jamais elle ne laissera Antigone entrer dans son cœur, parce qu'elle l'a déjà perdue une fois, et elle refuse que cela recommence, parce qu'elle refuse de laisser encore Antigone être entraînée dans une autre famille maudite.

Plus jamais ça…


	2. Il n'est pas trop tard

Il n'est pas trop tard.

« Tu m'as demandé de revenir, alors je suis revenue. Tu m'aurais demandé de partir, que j'aurais fait la même chose. » Antigone se souvient. Antigone/Électre.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Retour". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

« _Tu reviendras un jour Électre, pas vrai_?

 _\- Bien sûr. Je te le promets. »_

Antigone se réveilla en sursaut.

Cette voix, ce rêve, ces visions.

Pourquoi avait-elle vu la jeune femme, pourquoi avait-elle entendu ces mots-là ?

D'où cela venait-il ?

Puis, alors qu'elle se figeait, elle entendit autre chose.

« _Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ?_

 _-_ _Tu m'as demandé de revenir, alors je suis revenue. Tu m'aurais demandé de partir, que j'aurais fait la même chose. »_

Un sourire, un baiser, et puis un rire.

Et à cet instant précis, dans la tête d'Antigone, tout explose.

Et tout revient en elle, comme avant.

Elle est une Labdacide...

Ou du moins, elle l'a été, autrefois, il y a très, très longtemps.

Elle s'appelle encore Antigone, et elle se demande si c'est le hasard, l'ironie, le destin, ou tout simplement les dieux qui ont décidé de cet état de fait, ainsi que du fait qu'elle avait pu retrouver Électre dans cette vie-là également.

Une étrange chaleur, comme une espèce de soulagement libérateur, prit alors place en elle.

Et si elles pouvaient être heureuses désormais ?

 _§§§§_

Électre ne l'a pas laissée entrer la première fois, parce qu'elle avait peur, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait, cela, Antigone en était sure, mais cette fois, elle se _souvenait_ elle aussi, et il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse partir sans rien dire.

Alors elle revient.

Et elle attend.

 _Je ne te laisse plus jamais partir mon amour_.

« Électre ! Ouvre-moi ! Tu peux me demander de partir si tu veux, mais ne me demande pas quelque chose que tu ne veux pas toi-même ! »

La porte s'ouvre, enfin, et la Labdacide se met à sourire.

Parce qu'Électre lui est revenu, enfin.

« Bonjour, Η αγάπη μου (1), murmura-t-elle alors. »

En voyant le regard de l'Atride s'illuminer, Antigone comprit une chose qu'elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même.

Il n'était pas trop tard.

(1) Mon amour, en grec. Normalement.


End file.
